The present invention relates to the connection of roof diaphragms to the vertical walls of a structure. The roof diaphragm must remain connected to the walls in order to maintain the integrity of the entire structure. The connections between the roof diaphragm and the walls must principally resist two forces: uplift, particularly in high wind areas, where hurricanes or tornadoes can lift the roof off a structure; and sheer, particularly in earthquake-prone areas. The connection of the present invention is designed to resist shear forces. Roof trusses or rafters that support and form part of the roof diaphragm, rest on the tops of the walls of a structure. The ends of the trusses or rafters are typically tied down with hurricane ties or the like in order to resist uplift. To resist shear forces, blocking members are placed between the ends of the trusses or rafters, parallel to and on top of the walls, strengthening and forming part of the roof diaphragm. The ends of the trusses or rafters are toenailed—the driving of elongated fasteners such as nails at an angle through one member and into the other—into the blocking members. The sheathing—typically plywood or oriented strand board—can also be nailed to the blocking creating an even stronger roof diaphragm. The clip of the present invention is a new and superior means of attaching the blocking members to the walls in order to resist shear forces that would otherwise tend to push the roof off the tops of the walls.
Clips are presently used to attach the blocking of roof diaphragms to the top portions of walls to provide shear anchorage for roof diaphragms; however, there exists a need in the industry for making a more reliable connection between the roof diaphragm and the top of the wall that is easily accomplished and amenable to current building practices.